Floyd's Apartment
Floyd's apartment is a safehouse in Grand Theft Auto V, located at the corner of Goma Street and Magellan Avenue in Vespucci Beach, Los Santos. Description The safe house is located on the second floor of an apartment building at 7611 Goma Street, Vespucci Beach, Los Santos, and becomes accessible after the mission Friends Reunited when Trevor Philips and Wade Hebert move to Los Santos to find Michael De Santa. Trevor and Wade take up residence in the apartment, which belongs to Debra, the fiancée of Wade's cousin, Floyd. The apartment is small, but well-furnished, and it plays a significant role in the story when it is used as the planning grounds for a heist. As the storyline progresses, the appearance of the apartment changes - The apartment becomes covered in dirt and blood, a portrait of Debra gets smashed by Trevor and is replaced by the plans for his heist, Debra's blackboard note in the kitchen is replaced by "Debra is a bitch" and a drawing of a penis, Dildos and a marijuana bong appear in Debra's bedroom, an axe becomes lodged in Floyd's bedroom door, Floyd's ironing board and shelf are broken, the pictures of Debra and her plates are strewn on the ground, and various items of rubbish appear on his bedroom floor, a sex doll appears in the bathroom, a hole appears in the closet in the hall, the words "Live, Love, Laugh" next to the main entrance are chalked over with "EAT, SHIT, DIE" and at least three of the tools Trevor used to torture Ferdinand Kerimov: the tooth, and the pliers used to pull it out, are on the coffee table. The jerry can used for waterboarding is next to the bookcase in the living room, while the positive (red) end of the battery can be seen on top of the battery itself on one of the shelves of the same bookcase). Mr. Raspberry Jam, a teddy bear belonging to Floyd and Debra, can be interacted with by Trevor. Letter block toys can be found by the television, and Trevor appears to have scribbled the letters "H" "A" "T' "E" onto the blocks, which are intended to say "L" "O" "V" "E". After some time, during the mission Hang Ten, Debra returns to the apartment after being away on a business trip. She is annoyed by the presence of Trevor in the apartment, and blames her boyfriend Floyd for letting him in. Trevor tries to calm the situation down but Debra pulls out a gun and threatens Trevor, and Floyd pulls out a knife. Trevor gets angry with them and the screen fades to black. Floyd and Debra are killed off-screen, and the screen returns with Trevor stepping outside the apartment covered in blood and bloody bullet holes in the window. After this, Wade appears and asks to see his cousin, but Trevor stops him and he takes Wade to the Vanilla Unicorn, where Trevor kills the owner and takes over the business for himself. If the player returns to Floyd's apartment, the door will be sealed off with police tape reading CRIME SCENE and DO NOT ENTER. The radio station playing inside the apartment is Los Santos Rock Radio. Inhabitants *Floyd Hebert (Deceased) *Trevor Philips (Formerly) *Debra (Deceased) *Wade Hebert (Formerly) *Mr. Raspberry Jam (Formerly) Mission Appearances *Friends Reunited *Scouting the Port *The Merryweather Heist *Hang Ten Glitches *The flat can still be entered after Hang Ten by climbing on the roof (the easiest way to do it is with a helicopter), switching to another character and switching back. The only way to exit the building is to kill the stuck character, or to do a switch again. The flat will revert to its pre-Trevor appearance, and the TV and laptop will still be functional, though the player cannot save their game or access the wardrobe. Strangely, the kitchen windows will be clean if viewed from inside the apartment, but retain the blood and bullet holes from the outside. **This glitch has been patched in the enhanced version of the game, although the building can still be accessed by using Director Mode. Gallery FloydsApartment-Views1-GTAV.png|Different views of the apartment. FloydsApartment2-VIews-GTAV.png PossiblyBob-GTAV.jpg|A photo of a man, possibly Bob, underneath some photos of Debra. Trevor_floyd_gtav.jpg|Trevor and Floyd standing in front of the apartment. Ferdinand-Kerimov-tooth-GTAV-PS4.jpg|Ferdinand Kerimov's tooth after completing the mission By the Book. Hang Ten GTAVe Apartment Aftermath.jpg|Floyd's Apartment after Hang Ten. Floorplan-GTAV-Floyds_Apartment.png|Interior floor plan. Trivia *The apartment is modeled upon Melanie's apartment from the film " ". Even the pictures on the kitchen's pillar are very similar to those from the movie. Coincidentally, Pam Grier, who played the titular protagonist in Jackie Brown, is the DJ of The Lowdown 91.1. *There is a poster with "Greetings from Liberty City" on the fridge, with a photo of Broker. *There actually seems to be two vehicle spots: the one next to the covered car (which is introduced with the safehouse) and one behind the covered car, as vehicles parked there will save. on PC version *For reasons unknown, Trevor's personal vehicle will often spawn in the parking lot across the street, regardless of whether there are any vehicles stored in the apartment's parking space. *The axe lodged in the bedroom door after Hang Ten is a possible reference to the 1980 psychological horror film "The Shining". pl:Kryjówka Floyda Category:Safehouses Category:Safehouses in GTA V Category:Locations in GTA V